Lunar Assault (chapter)
“To secure Kagia's aid, Sokara must defeat Lunaria in combat and win East-Ruler Ascald the throne. Meanwhile, the kingdom of Gudora kidnaps Koshka's friend Maline.” —Opening Narration Lunar Assault (神剣闘技, Shinken Tōgi lit. Divine Sword Competition in the Japanese version) is Chapter 4 of KvD: Legends Awakening. Script The game script for this chapter can be found here. The book script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Normal Mode This battle consists of a fairly open arena with four staircases. The chapter is straightforward, and routing the enemy is a matter of moving all enemies into range of your units. You start out in the bottom corner of the arena, with Lunaria on the other side. You may be tempted to simply move to the center of the arena, as there is a spot directly in the center where no enemy ranges cross. However, this can cause your units to become surrounded from the enemies on the left and right edges of the arena. Instead, go ahead and put two strong units (probably Demiri and Sokara paired up with someone with a higher movement like Dakota) on each of the bottom two staircases. Let the knights kill themselves trying to beat on these characters. If you use Sokara for this, make sure to equip him with his rapier for this part of the chapter. The two mages of the level aren't very dangerous, but can be troublesome if they are able to attack more than once on any given character. If you follow the strategy listed above, then the mages shouldn't be able to reach your characters on the first enemy phase. Use this time to kill them off. The other enemies can be killed however you like. It doesn't really matter what you send after them, as long as you don't send in Koshka or an undertrained Goose. Lunaria is decently strong, and wields an Analogue Ragnarok. The easiest way to beat Lunaria is to simply send Demiri after him with either his Sea Glass Lance or a Cross lance. If you haven't trained Demiri much, then you might want to pair him up with Corasta for a speed boost. Lunatic Mode This is the first chapter where you don't need to use Demiri, who only eats experience. By this point you have access to strength and defense tonic. Use these to compensate for your units' weaknesses. Pair Sokara with Corasta (give her Nimbus's Cross lance), also bring Gylex with an axe to deal with the Knights (as well as Orsin's hatchet from renown awards, and Gendembi's Elixir), and Nimbus to absorb the massive damage dealt by "Lunaria". Also bring Dakota or Vigur to pair with Nimbus. The Avatar should be sufficiently leveled at this point to pair with Gylex. On the first turn place Sokara/Corasta and Avatar/Gylex in the center so that each one can engage one of the fighters. Move the Cavalier/Nimbus pair beside Avatar/Gylex to provide extra support. After the first turn the two two fighters should be sufficiently weakened to take out. Use Orsin's hatchet to take out the fighter on the right, and Corasta's Cross lance to take out the fighter on the left. Next turn the mages will attack, Corasta should have no problem dealing with her mage, Gylex will take damage, use the Elixir to heal him. Finally use Gylex to take out the Knights, and trade the Cross Lance to Nimbus since Corasta will no longer need it. Seperate the two remaining fighters, taking out the one on the left with Gylex/Avatar and the one on the right with Cross Lance Nimbus. Remember that "Lunaria" will chase after the closest unit to him, otherwise he will target Sokara. Once the Fighters are disposed of, put Nimbus at full health into Lunaria's attack range (it may help to get Nimbus the Elixir) and slowly wear "Lunaria" down. Category:Chapters